Miami Twice, Part 1: The American Dream
Miami Twice Part 1 "The American Dream" was the first part of the 1991 Christmas special Miami Twice, airing on the 24th December 1991 with a viewing figure of 14.9 million, where the Trotters go on a holiday to Miami in Florida. Only for Derek "Del Boy" Trotter to be mixed up with a doppleganger, who is also a Mafia Boss and up on trial for drug running, kidnapping and 3 murders. Synopsis It is now August 1991 and Damien Trotter is now a few months old. He is being christened at the local church. Boycie and Marlene are about to jet off for 3 weeks to America and Boycie is more worried about getting home to finish the packing than attending his best friends sons baptism. After the service outside the church Rodney Trotter is given a payoff from the printing firm by his father in law Alan Parry. Rodney and Cassandra Trotter's marriage is still in stormy waters. Del Boy, meanwhile sees £££ signs yet again and has a scheme to save the vicar money. In the vestry the vicar who baptised Damien says he blesses the Communion wine but before he blesses it, the wine is just ordinary wine. Del does a time and motion study of the wine and comes up with an idea of blessing it by the lorry load, thus saving the vicar many hours. He offers to sell the vicar the wine cheap. Del Boy then slips him a few quid for the christening then hurriedly leaves, knowing the vicar was trying to butt in with questions about the scheme, ones Del may not like. As Del is leaving the church Mickey Pearce offers to do Del some good turns in the future. Del offers him a challenge, babysit Damien. That evening at the Nags Head Rodney and Cassandra have a chat together in the pub garden, talking about their marriage troubles. In the pub Boycie says how he has got Del to take him to the airport as all his trusted friends were busy. Back outside Cassandra says how she would love to go to America. Del meanwhile has said he will pay rodney's payoff into his account tomorrow. A few days later at Sid's Cafe, Del meets Rodney, who is yet again giving another lecture about the state of the world. Del says he had lunch with Cassandra and she was saying how she would love to go to America. He says after the meeting he went down the travel agents and booked two tickets to Miami for Rodney and Cassandra, on Rodney's payoff money from the printing firm. Del says to Rodney to take her out to dinner and throw the tickets on the table and say he is taking her to MIami. When Del says he took money out of Rodney's account, an angry Rodney gets up but ever sharp Del says "Dont you dare thank me. No worries, I can forge your signature as easy as that". The following night Del comes home, having trouble with the wine deal, he had sold them white wine, unsuitable for Holy Communion. Rodney comes in and says that Cassandra cannot come to Miami that week as she is attending a seminar at the bank. The tickets are also non refundable but Rodney says he may still go. Rodney goes off to have a shower and Del has volunteered to take Cassandra's place. Raquel hears him say this over the baby intercom and smiles, knowing what Del is like, even though she said to baby Damien that maybe Del could go with Rodney. Del also says the tickets are non transferrable after Albert says Mickey Pearce could go with Rodney. This means Rodney has to go with someone named Trotter. Raquel suggests to Del why dont he go with him. Del pretends to say no but when Raquel persuades him, knowing he wants to go really, Del becomes excited. He then pretends he wont enjoy it as he is only doing it for Rodney. When Rodney comes back form his shower, Del happily announces he is coming to Miami with him. Rodney does not beat around the bush and says "No you bloody ain't". Del takes Rodney into him and Raquel's bedroom and asks what his problem is. Rodney says he is not going 4000 miles across the Atlantic Ocean with Del is his earhole all day and night. Del starts explaining he is now changed since their last holiday, where he shouted at women, got drunk and got him and Rodney into fights. After much reluctance, and much persuasion from Del Boy, Rodney finally agrees to let Del come with him. A few days later at Gatwick Airport, Del and Rodney are waiting for their plane to Miami. As they board the plane the meet Richard Branson. They then get on the plane ready for the 9 hour flight to Miami, a holiday to remember. Cast Main cast *Derek "Del Boy" Trotter - David Jason *Rodney Trotter - Nicholas Lyndhurst *Albert Trotter - Buster Merryfield *Raquel Turner - Tessa Peake Jones *Cassandra Trotter - Gwyneth Strong *Mickey Pearce - Patrick Murray *Boycie - John Challis *Marlene - Sue Holderness *Trigger - Roger Lloyd Pack *Denzil - Paul Barber *Sid - Roy Heather *Mike Fisher - Kenneth MacDonald Guest cast *Vicar - Treva Etienne *Richard Branson - Himself *Alan Parry - Denis Lil *Pamela Parry - Wanda Ventham Previous Episode Three Men, a Woman, and a Baby Next Episode Miami Twice, Part 2: Oh to Be in England Observations *Outside The Nag's Head after Damien's christening, Cassandra tells Rodney that she is not dressing up as a Victorian maid for anyone. This foreshadows what happened in Rodney's futuristic nightmare of Peckham in 2026 in "Heroes and Villains" when Cassandra dresses up as a maid after Damien bought out her bank. *Richard Branson, the famous Virgin boss, makes a cameo in this episode. Del, not knowing who he is, nudges him from behind challenging him on pushing in and then saying to Rodney "Anyone would think he owns the plane". Branson turns round and smiles at them. He certainly did own the plane, if not Gatwick Airport. *Del mentions Rodney's "Maxwell money", a reference to the scandal surrounding British businessman Robert Maxwell, who "borrowed" large sums of money from his employees' pension funds. Blunders *Rodney and Cassandra are seen in the beer garden of The Nag's Head with benches, soft lights, and patio. Yet the carpark in "Dates" when the police pull up to the rear of The Nag's Head looks a little different. Locations seen *Unknown church in Peckham (font, pew area, vestry) *Church exterior (street, pavement, car park) *The Nags Head exterior (car park, pavement, entrance doorway) *The Nag's Head (main bar) *Sid's Cafe (seating area, counter) *The Trotters flat (living room, bedroom hallway, Damien's bedroom, Del and Raquel's bedroom) *Airport lounge (boarding gate) *Virgin Atlantic Plane *Airport runway Category:Only Fools And Horses Episodes. Category:1991 episodes. Category:Feature Length Episodes.